Eyes of Old
The Eyes of Old is a small sect of the Twilight Hammer cult. The sect was originally founded by the Prophet Dalavesta, whose whereabouts are currently unknown. With their leader missing, the sect was then headed by Flend Townshend and Tiral Arentis. While most thought that with the fall of Deathwing and the raid on the Bastion of Twilight, the cult would no longer be a threat, those well versed knew otherwise. While true, many of their order had fallen in recent times, it was almost offset by the recruitment drive that had thrown the state of affairs into such turmoil. There existed no doubt in the minds of the followers, more was yet to come. It only took one of their ranks to spread the illness throughout Stormwind. Hushed whispers throughout the dark corners of the city still whispered their name. Some spoke of terrors of the past, others wondered why, if C'thun and Yogg-saron had truely be beaten, would they be there, still others mentioned the cult with reverence in their eyes. For good or bad, they brought change. And sometimes, a little chaos, is just what the world needs. .......And their whispers never cease. History Founded by the Prophet Dalavesta Jektar shortly after the fall of the Lich King, members of the Eyes of Old worked tirelessly to serve the will of the Old Gods. However, with the defeat of Deathwing, the subsequent decline of the Twilight's Hammer cult, and the mysterious disappearance of their Prophet, there have been fewer and fewer public sightings of members from this sect. Though they are currently not seen as a threat, rumor has it they are simply abiding their time to strike back in full force..... =The Twilight Doctrine= ---- The Twilight Doctrine is the code of principles that all in the Eyes of Old must follow. Chaos At the dawn of days, there existed no order. Azeroth was a place of pure chaos. The mere concept of order was unfathomable until the Titans came around. They took the pure freedom of chaos and contained it within a tiny box of order, that it might not grow and develop into something greater. They had no right to defile our sacred chaos so. It is our purpose to sow the seeds of chaos once more, that our Masters may have a bountiful harvest in those final days. It is our task to bring down the pathetic order imposed by both man and Titans, leaving only sacred chaos in its place. Once the bonds have been shattered, nothing may hold us back. Unity Alone we are weak and scattered, but together we can serve as a great tool in our Masters' hands. Only together can we form the Hammer that will crush those who stand against us. Individual identity only exists to become part of the collective identity of our order. Each person contributes their subjective expertise to support the cause. It is in this sense that every member is valued. To join our cause is to become part of something far greater than any one person could achieve on their own. Even upon death, you live on through your devotion to the cause. Destruction There is much in this world that is impure, of the Pantheon's doing. Only be a total purge may this world be again cleansed. By fire, by hammer, by sword. The tool may change, but the intent remains the same. All that is not pure must in the end fall. Institutions of man have sprung up that hold corruption at their heart. No amount of revision, no amount of restructuring, can make these causes just. In these cases we are doing them a great service. Take heart that all we do is for the good of them all. Subservience We are but insects in the eyes of our Gods. It is by great mercy that they allow us to serve, and we must not take this for granted. We are no more than servants, every single one of us. Remember who gives you favor, and serve Them well. This is not to say that rank does not have its place. Among our mortal forces there are those who would speak for our Masters to guide the flock. Respect these men and women, for they only wish to improve you towards Their ultimate design. =OOC Information= ---- is a long standing evil RP guild on the server, dedicated to running as a Twilight Cult, working with guilds across the server and promoting high quality RP -- If you're looking for a slightly different walk of life to RP, look no further! Guild Rules The following are the OOC guild rules outlined by Dalavesta Jektar. 1: First and foremost- Follow and understand the terms and conditions of use set forth by Blizzard's End User License Agreement. Gotta follow the rules to play the game. Gotta play the game to be a benefit to the guild. 2: We are a mature guild. As such, try to use appropriate language when in a public forum on the forums here, in trade/general/etc. When in private channels, such as the guild only boards on our forums, in Guild chat, etc., you can swear, but try to keep it within respectable limits. 3: Let's keep a good attitude among ourselves. That means don't bad mouth guildies, or any other member of the community. 4: GhG. Guildies help Guildies. That means, if you have a profession and someone needs something from it- don't be a money grubber. It'd be a kind gesture to go by Free w/ your mats, no tip required for Guild-member transactions. Your kindness begets their kindness, and you never know when you might need something from them. When conducting business outside of the guild, you're free to charge however you wish- but please conduct yourself in a manner that speaks well of us. 5: Treat other players with respect. Members should not intentionally try to antagonize or piss others off. Unless you're interacting with the Horde, Kill them! Otherwise, remember- as a Guild member, you represent us, and we want to be Exalted with everyone- not hated and at war. 6: Respectable PvP interactions need to happen, that means no t-bagging and no spamming. /spit is okay, but anything else can and will warrant severe punishment. This is not acceptable in ARENAS, BGs, or WORLD PVP! 7: If you can spare the time to help a guildie do something- please do it. A heroic here, a quest there, some mats every once in a while- it all helps, and Karma comes full circle. 8: Practice good etiquette if you have to AFK or leave a group. Don't go AFK for extended periods of time without letting the rest of the party, or the people you're RPing with, know. If you need to leave for whatever reason, give your party-mates advanced notice. Find a suitable replacement if possible. 9: Do not cause drama. It is not tolerated. 10: If you're underage and looking to join the guild we're happy to have you, but do try and act like an adult. Those that act like children in tense situations aren't welcome. 11: We don't condone cliques here, ever. If you come into the guild and get buddy buddy with others that's fine, but do not exclude others within the guild, it's not acceptable. Favoritism is never okay. 12: You can be kicked at the guild for any given time under any reason the leader(s) of the guild decide. 13: Screenshot your issues with other people! I CAN NOT HELP YOU WITH OTHER SITUATIONS IF YOU DO NOT SUPPLY ME WITH EVIDENCE! Burden of proof lies with you! 14: Trolling is not condoned on ANY CHARACTER YOU HAVE ONCE YOU JOIN EoO! Breaking this rule ONCE will get you kicked! We want a mature drama free environment! So if you feel the itch to do it do it on another game! 15: If you're under 18 you must have your parents permission to join the guild. 16: RID is a must, not only for verification of age or consent, but to prevent multiple forms of trolling and to help broadcast about events, raids, and more on RID updates! This is not negotiable! Recruitment Apply today at eoo.guildlaunch.com Category:Eyes of Old Category:Cultist Organizations Category:Organizations Category:Cult of the Twilight's Hammer Category:Alliance Guilds Category:Alliance Shadow/Cult Guilds Category:Old Gods Category:Disbanded Organizations Category:Disbanded Alliance Guilds